


2J

by AnnBeau



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnBeau/pseuds/AnnBeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon has fun with her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2J

**Author's Note:**

> I completely apologize for the end of this. I wanted it to go one way and instead it ended up like this. Blah. Anyways hope you enjoy.

Once they were all naked Devon almost couldn't decide who she wanted first. Although she knew exactly who she wanted last as she looked over at her boyfriend. He winked at her and flicked his hair out of his hazel eyes. He smirked then nodded his head towards Kendall already knowing that was who she was going to pick first. 

She finally looked away from James and smirked as she let her eyes roam up and down Kendall's body. She thought he was sexy, in a totally different way then the other three. His long toned arms were a major turn on and he had amazing thighs. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at him all laid back legs streached in front of him, his cock resting against his lower stomach and his chest was already heaving and she wasn't even near him yet.

She crawled over to him and sat on his lap. 

"We were here once before remember?" He asked thrusting his hips up just to hear her moan. "It would have been good ya know," he whispered. 

"Yeah but now it's gonna be great," she said as she leaned up and slid down on to him. 

They both moaned as Kendall lunged forward wrapping his arm around her waist as she leaned back on her hands. He leaned back on one hand and started to thrust up into her slow and steady. She groaned at him as she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck and started to bounce. He moaned and she leaned down sealing her lips over his. She swiveled her hips everytime she sunk down on him. He moaned into her mouth and they started to thrust against each other faster.

"Fuck D," Kendall moaned leaning his forehead against hers.

"Wait for me," she whimpered bouncing harder. He groaned throwing his head back as he slammed up into her everytime she dropped down. She groaned and threw her head back her body shaking as she came grinding against him. 

"Kendall,"she groaned and he moaned as he reached out gripping her hips tight in his hands as he pressed his hips up tight against her and he came. 

"Fuck, God," he whispered against her neck.

"No Devon," she whispered back as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he chuckled as he buried his face in her chest. She leaned up making him slip out of her, he sighed as he slowly unwound his arms from around her and leaned back on his hands as she crawled away from him and towards Logan. He was sitting on the bright orange couch next to Carlos. She stood up on her knees in front of him.

"How do you want me?" She asked he slid off the couch and landed on his knees in front of her. She reached forward running her fingers through his hair and attached their lips. She groaned as he swept his tongue forward and quickly dominated the kiss. He pulled back from the kiss, his hands gripping her hips and smirked at her. He leaned forward and licked the shell of her ear, and she shivered against him. 

"I want you on your hands and knees," he whispered his lips grazing her ear as he spoke. She gasped and nodded jerkily then turned around and let her top half fall towards the ground letting her arms catch her Logan moaned as he scooted towards her pressing his length against her crack.   
She moaned and pushed her ass back against him, he chuckled and lightly slapped her ass making her moan again. Logan raised an eyebrow and looked over at James who was sprawled on the floor slowly stroking himself. 

He smirked and nodded at Logan, so Logan looked back down at Devon and watched as the muscles in her back rippled from holding herself up. He gripped her hip with his left hand and leaned back aligning his cock with her entrance Kendall's cum the prefect lube as he slid in and smacked her ass a little harder. She moaned his name and ground her hips back into him. 

And the next second James was there pressed up against his back. Devon was still grinding back against Logan and James smacked Devon's ass hard making a red mark. Devon groaned but stopped moving her hips. Logan stared down at Devon in slight awe. 

James grabbed Logan by the wrist and held his hand up then grabbed his hips pulling him back so only the tip of his cock was inside Devon. 

"Now smack her like I know you want to. Do it as hard as you want to," James whispered. His hands still gripping Logan's hips. Logan moaned and he slammed his hips forward letting his hand come down hard against her ass. 

"Logan," she moaned loudly.

"That's it," James mumbled as he reached a hand out and rubbed the abused flesh of Devon's ass. She moaned and looked back at them. Both had bright pink cheeks and half lidded eyes and their hair was plastered to their foreheads from sweat and Devon almost came right then and there just from the picture the two boys made. Neither of them were looking at her instead they were watching where Logan's cock disappeared in and out of her. 

Devon moaned and pushed her hips back against Logan waiting for James to smack her again. She wasn't disappointed when she felt him leave a stinging smack to her other cheek. She stopped moving and looked back at him again. 

"Jamie," she whispered. His eyes snapped up to hers and she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times trying to get her point across without saying the words because Logan decided in that moment to white knuckle her hips and pound into her hard. James smirked against Logan's shoulder as he gripped his hips and slowed him down. 

"Easy tiger," he whispered, his eyes never leaving Devon's. "Kendall you hard again?" He asked.

Devon groaned because James knew she wanted him. But this wasn't about him it was about his best friends. 

"Yeah," Kendall said hesitantly, coming up beside them. 

"Good, she needs something in her mouth," James finished. Kendall moaned and shuffled on his knees towards Devon's head. She immediately opened her mouth and sucked on the tip roughly. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips making his length go further into her mouth. She moaned around him making him groan and thrust into her mouth again. 

Logan started to thrust a little faster then he brought down his hand slapping Devon almost as hard as he could. He watched in amazement as she grinded back against him and moaned around Kendall taking him down to the base. 

"She likes her hair pulled too," James whispered as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. Almost immediately Kendall and Logan reached out and tangled their fingers in Devon's long locks. She moaned around Kendall again making him thrust into her mouth again. She started to bob her head faster making Kendall's hand tighten in her hair. 

"Fuck I'm close," Logan panted as he kept slamming into Devon. She whined trying to shake her head. James growled at her and she stopped whining. "Fuck so hot," Logan moaned as he threw his head back against James shoulder. 

James knew Logan was to close so he reach his hand up and smack Devon's ass hard and fast over and over. She screamed around Kendall's cock as she came clenching around Logan's cock pulling his orgasm from him. He pressed his hips tightly against Devon's ass as he groaned out her name pulling her hair hard. She moaned and scrapped her teeth lightly against Kendall's cock and then he was coming down her throat. She gagged slightly but managed to swallow it all. 

James backed up and sprawled across the floor again watching as Logan pulled out of Devon and slumped down to the floor. Breathing heavily as he watched Kendall slip out of her mouth she gasped and they watched her muscles tense after holding them in the same position to long. 

"Come here," Carlos all but growled making her groan deep in her chest. Slowly she crawled to the couch and climbed on it. As soon as she was in reach Carlos grabbed her hips and helped her straddle him. "Fucking beauiful," he whispered leaning his forehead against hers tucking her hair behind her ear. She grinned at him then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him sweetly. 

He scooted forward on the couch so he was on the edge then he reached down and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gripped onto his shoulders harder and moaned as his length pressed against her. He stood up and moved to the wall between the couch and the fireplace. He pushed her up against the wall and she moaned into his mouth and he ground against her groaning into her mouth as he ran his hands up her sides. 

He pinned her to the wall with his hips and ran his hands up her stomach and squeezed her breasts in both hands making her throw her head back against the wall. 

"Uh Carlos please," she whimpered as he started to rock his hips against hers. 

"Please what mami?" He asked against her neck. She moaned and grabbed what hair he did have and pulled his face up to hers and smashed their lips together moaning as she pulled herself closer to him bringing her hips up and he slid in easy Kendall and Logan's cum making the slide that much smoother. 

He thrust up into her hard like he couldn't help it. Then he was gritting his teeth and pressed his hips tightly to hers. 

"Fuck yeah Carlos, please fuck me," she started to babble as she scratched her nails down his back and across his shoulders. Her head was thrown back against the wall again and Carlos started to kiss and nip up and down the exposed flesh of her neck. She tried to swivel her hips to get any kind of friction as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought her lips to his ear. "Mmm, please papi," she whispered and reached her tongue out and traced the shell of his ear. 

"Fuck D,"he moaned. He leaned back slightly and grabbed her thighs holding her legs open wider and started to pound into her. 

He wasn't going to last long, he had been to wound up waiting for his turn. She moaned and clung to his shoulders tighter. "Oh fuck," she started. "Mmm fuck me harder papi, make me cum," she whispered. He moaned and picked up speed slamming into her harder. She buried her face in his neck and screamed his name as she came sratching her nails up his back. 

"Fuck Devon, yeah" Carlos moaned into her neck as he came. They were still up against the wall panting against each other's necks. "I love you," he mumbled. Devon giggled and pulled back from his neck. 

"I love you too Papi,"she whispered rubbing her nose against his. He grinned and slowly pulled out of her and let her stand. She moaned as she stood, her muscles were quivering from being so tense for so long. Before Carlos even started to move away from her James was standing next to them staring at Devon. She smiled shyly at him and blushed as he kept staring at her. 

She felt Carlos move away and James stood in front of her gripping her hips lightly sliding his hands up and down her sides. She reached up and loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They were still staring at each other completely lost, they didn't even notice the other three get dressed and sneak out. 

He finally broke eye contact with her and leaned in kissing her forehead. She grinned and leaned her head against his chest. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he whispered in her ear. She pulled back and glared at him playfully. 

"Are you kidding I saved the best for last," she said grinning at him. He grinned down at her and kissed her slowly she sighed into the kiss and stood on her tip toes pulling herself closer to him so his erection was pressing up against her lower stomach. 

She pulled back a little rubbing her nose along his. "Besides I can't leave you like this," she whispered as she rubbed herself back and forth over his hard cock. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again. He wrapped his arms completely around her waist and started to walk backwards still kissing her. She moaned lightly and when James reached the couch he pulled back from the kiss. He reached up and unwrapped her arms from around his neck then he reached over and pulled two of the couch cushions off the back of the couch so it was wider.

"Lay down," he whispered guiding her onto the couch with a hand on her lower back. She smiled at the gesture as she laid back on the couch. She dropped her legs open and he crawled on the couch and settled in between her legs lying down completely on top of her. "I love you," he said staring down at her. 

"I love you so much," she said back. She reached up and pushed his hair back and out of his eyes running her fingers through it and gripping the back of his neck pulling him down and sealing his lips with hers. He lifted his hips slightly and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance they kept kissing as he slid in slowly. She groaned into his mouth loving the feel of him. The others had been great, amazing even, but nothing compared to this. This is exactly where she belonged. 

"I love you, I love you," she whispered against his lips repeatedly. She could feel her eyes fill with tears as she kept kissing him between her words. 

"Hey," he whispered still kissing her over and over. She felt the tears roll down her temple into her hair, and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. "Look at me Devon," he whispered leaning up only a centimeter or two his lips lightly brushing hers as he spoke. Slowly she opened her eyes and a couple more tears slipped out.

"I know you love me baby," he started tangling his fingers in her hair. "And fuck I love you so much Devon, that sometimes it scares the shit out of me. Don't be apologizing for tonight," he finished staring right at her. She squeezed her eyes shut again and let more tears fall. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down completely on her again, and he buried his face in her neck. She turned her face into his hair and just held him. She had no idea what she would do without him and that scared the shit out of her. 

"Make love to me," she whispered. He nodded against her neck as he kissed up her neck to her ear. 

"Always," he answered as he leaned up he kissed her and slowly started to move. She moaned into his mouth and canted her hips up against his as he pulled out slowly and push back in just as slowly. 

Devon clung to him as he picked up his pace slightly. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers and moaned softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stared at each other as James picked up the pace.

"James," she whispered then she dug her nails into his back. Then she moaned as she came leaning up and kissing him. 

"I love you," he said then exhaled harshly as he came kissing her back. 

"You're amazing," she whispered to him. He grinned at her and kissed her again.

"No you are amazing," he said. He pulled out and sat up. He looked around the room. "I didn't even see them leave," he finished as he got up and gathered their clothes. 

"Kinda glad they did," she whispered sheepishly as she sat up and looked at him. He pulled on his briefs and brought the rest of their clothes to the couch and sat down next to her. 

"You do know that nothing is going to change right?" He said making her look at him. "They still love you, and I will always love you no matter what Devon," he said holding her chin in his hand so she couldn't look away.

"I love you too Jamie," she said he grinned at her and leaned in kissing her lightly still holding her chin. 

"Good now get dressed so we can go home, I'm hungry and tired," he said pulling his pants on. She chuckled and started to get dressed. 

"Your tired?" She mumbled and He grinned over at her. 

"Shut up," he says back. They chuckle as they finished getting dressed, he reached his hand out to her and pulled her against him and kissed her forehead. "I really love you," he mumbled as they left to go home. She smiled up at him, then stopped and stood on tip toes pressing her lips to his. 

"I really love you too," she whispered against his lips, then she kissed him again. " Can we have McDonald's?" She asked as she pulled away. He laughed and pulled her along towards the car. 

"Yeah we can," he answered. 

"Yes," she exclaimed giving a fist pump. He chuckled at her and kissed her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
